Snowed In
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: A heavy snow storm brings the Heart Pirates on board the Thousand Sunny. And while everyone else sleeps out the blizzard, Law has to deal with Luffy's boredom. (LuLaw) Complete for now but might add second chapter


_written for the darling and dear DayDreamFox_

 _It is their birthday today and this is the least I can give but I owe them a lot because of their fic "Red Kettle" I got into LawLu and now they are my OTP_

 _So my dear I hope you like it. And I hope you have a great birthday!_

 _~ Rat ~_

* * *

"Don't be stupid and get your asses on board." Nami glared down at the Heart Pirates from over the railing. Snow was falling and heavy ice chunks floated by; the ocean water colder than normal. The ginger haired navigator pulled her coat tighter around her frame. "Seriously, don't make me go get Luffy..."

There was a collective sigh of defeat as they dispersed to gather the rest of the crew and attach the sub to the Thousand Sunny. Shachi headed down below to the captain's room. He knocked twice before pushing the door open.

"Captain?"

"Yes? Did something happen?" Law looked up from his work at the desk.

"When we surfaced we came up by the Sunny." Law raised an eyebrow at this. "We thought it was another piece of ice on the radar. Anyway, Miss Nami told us to get our asses on board."

Law groaned. There was no reasoning with that crew. He stood and followed Shachi out. "Bring some of our food. I'm sure Blackleg won't mind." Shachi gave a quick nod before running down to their storage.

Once everyone was on the Sunny and the sub secured, the two crews gathered in the galley. The snow had begun to fall harder and faster. Even Zoro left the crow's nest to come inside.

"It's a blizzard out there." Franky muttered as he came in along with Usopp and Brook.

"We covered the plants and set up some little heaters near them. It's temporary but it should do to keep the frost off your trees." Usopp said to Nami.

She sighed but thanked him. "We're going to end up so far off course." She looked glumly at the Log Pose. Bepo leaned in and set his next her wrist. All six needles were spinning randomly, never fixating in one direction. "It's the storm." Nami told him with a gentle pat. "We'll just have to wait it out."

Somehow they managed dinner in the galley with only minor incidents. Bepo proved to be as much as a food thief as Luffy. After accidently stabbing the bear's paw, when Zoro had been aiming for Luffy's hand, glares were tossed back and forth and they settled down. Penguin stayed behind to help Sanji clean up in the kitchen while the others moved to rest for the evening.

"I'll be there in a minute Luffy. I'm going borrow a book from Tony."

Luffy nodded and headed to their normally shared room. Usopp shot his captain a worried look before making his way to Zoro.

"Hey, are we really going to leave Law to Luffy the whole night?" He asked the swordsman.

"Are we all going to fit in here? And what the heck are you talking about?" Shachi asked. On cue Franky tapped on one wall and two more bunk beds folded out.

Zoro grimaced. "Well, it's really cold."

"Duh, moss head." Sanji said as he joined them followed by Penguin.

"You wouldn't know dumb cook. Luffy gets weird in the cold."

Sanji glared at him. "You mean weirder?" He climbed into his hammock. "He does not. He was just fine when we were on Drum Island and Punk Hazard."

"Circumstances." Usopp argued.

"Should we be concerned for captain?" Bepo asked.

"Um, no? ...Yes." Usopp shrugged.

"Weird how?" Franky finally asked.

"Horny." Zoro sighed. "He gets extra excited and really horny."

"Probably the most awkward conversation I've ever had with him." Usopp admitted.

"But..." Sanji turned toward them.

"At Drum, Nami's life was in danger, and we were fighting almost the entire time on Punk Hazard." Usopp hopped into the top bunk over Bepo and Chopper. "It has to do with being cold and bored."

"Great. Your captain just got weirder..." Shachi hummed.

"So is Torao going to be ok?" Chopper cuddled up next to the bigger fluff ball under the covers.

"I'm sure captain will be fine. He and Luffy are mates, I mean lovers, so it's not a bad thing." Bepo reassured Chopper before closing his eyes.

The human men all shared a sad but understanding look before tucking in and sleeping out the blizzard.

* * *

The medical journal Law borrowed from Chopper sat on Luffy's head, held up by one of Law's hands while the other rested against the teen's back. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he originally feared, Luffy sprawled over him, head laying on his chest, legs slightly intertwined, while Law leaned back on the propped up pillows against the headboard. He occasionally had to angle the book so he could catch the light but it wasn't that bad. Luffy was shorter than him and it was just enough for this to work.

Law gave a small smile. He was amazed Luffy had managed to stay still for so long. He knew the young captain wasn't asleep, he would shift or run his hand down Law's arm every so often. He was nearing the end of the book when Luffy rolled off of him and snuggled close to his side. Law moved his arm to loop around the teen's shoulders. Luffy pulled the heavy blanket up around them some more, reinforcing the nest he had made to protect them from the cold. He fussed with it, pulling the sheet up, then the thick blanket, finally reaching over to retuck the quilt but that pushed the blanket back down so he had fix it again and make sure that Law was covered too…

Law sighed when he felt the pillows shift under him and another blanket was wrapped around their shoulders. Where had Luffy gotten it? He closed his book slightly, finger caught between the pages to hold his place, and looked down at Luffy. "Straw Hat?"

"Hm?" Luffy was tucking the new blanket around them and under the sheet.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing it."

He almost asked what but instead reached over to put the book on the desk. The candle was burning low and since Luffy had moved him ever so slightly, he wasn't getting enough light. He was met with Luffy's pout as he settle back down. With a huff the teen carefully reached over Law to fix the covers he had disrupted.

'It's like he's building a castle,' Law hummed and laid still so Luffy could fix the blankets around them. 'The Pirate King and his castle,' Law smiled to himself. And he was the only one Luffy was sharing it with…

Law's brow furrowed. He mentally shook himself of such sappy thoughts. He loved Luffy, sure, but that didn't mean he was just going to step aside and let him take everything. Although, he kind of already had. Law closed his eyes at the memory of Luffy saving him in every way, and how much he owed him, even if Luffy would never accept that, because it's not a favor when it's for nakama. Luffy had accepted him so easily, he almost hated it. But he knew he could never push Luffy away now.

Especially not when they were both so tightly cocooned in bed together. Law was pulled from his musings as he realize the warm state of immobility he was in. But Luffy was happily cuddling with him, arms around him and head resting against his shoulder. He slid his hand across Luffy's back slowly until it rested on his hip and began to close his eyes.

"Law, are you going to sleep?"

Law opened his eyes and looked down at Luffy. His name on Luffy's tongue, rather than the nickname, was something he'd never get tired of hearing. He knew he was blushing, he always did when Luffy called him Law instead of Torao. "Not yet. Why?"

"Just wondering." Luffy muttered. He began to undo the buttons to Law's sleep top, pushing aside the cotton so he could trace the tattoo underneath. His exposed chest didn't feel the cold at all. Luffy had wrapped them up nicely in a warm little cave with a slight opening for the dwindling light and fresh air.

Law couldn't help but be impressed. He was afraid to move and mess up Luffy's work. "Do you hate the cold?" He asked. Personally, he didn't mind it. The snow, chilly winds, as long as you protected yourself, the cold wasn't so hard to deal with.

"No, it's just boring."

"Really? I figured you'd like playing in the snow."

"I do. So does Chopper. But when it's cold like this, and no one wants to play, they just want sleep and stay in, it's boring."

"I see." Law nodded. That did make sense. Luffy wasn't a sit still kind of person.

Luffy took Law's hand, tracing over those tattoos instead. The doctor began to relax again. He felt Luffy twist their fingers around, cross and uncross them, draw patterns on his palm, and pull gently at the skin. Finally Law sighed and closed his hand around Luffy's.

"What are you doing?"

Luffy shrugged. "Bored." He shuffled even closer to Law.

"What do you want to do?" Law peeked at him with one eye.

"Nothing, this is nice."

"But boring?"

"Yeah…"

Silence fell over them and Law listened to Luffy's breath even out with his own. Assuming Luffy had fallen asleep, he snuggled closer with the intent of doing the same. The subtle push against his leg stopped him. His hand tightened around Luffy's hip but not enough to stop the movement. Luffy whined softly, pushing Law down and grinding their hips together.

Law moaned low, both hands coming up to rest on Luffy's waist. "You could've just asked." He slipped a hand into Luffy's pants. He leaned forward against Law, forehead resting on his shoulder, panting as Law stroked over his cock. He rubbed his thumb over the head each time he pulled up before twisting and stroking back down. Luffy gripped his shoulders tightly, his breath coming faster as his orgasm drew closer. He kissed down Law's neck, muffling his cries and biting down on his collar as he was pushed over the edge. He slumped against Law boneless and sated.

"Luffy…" Law mumbled. Luffy's soft cries and squirming had rubbed Law the right way. Luffy could feel him through their clothes.

"Give me a sec," He wiggled off Law and pulled off his pants. He wiped them both clean before tossing his clothes off in some random corner of the room. Shuffling down farther under the covers, Luffy spread Law's legs a bit so he could fit between them. He pulled Law's sleep pants down, releasing his cock from its cotton confines. "Can I…" Luffy's breath washed over Law's semi erected cock. "I mean, only if you want to," He kissed the head.

Law took Luffy's hand in his and brought it up to his mouth. He licked slowly over three fingers, taking each one into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the tips. Luffy took that as his answer. He slipped his mouth over Law in a slow but steady bob. Mimicking Law's tongue with his own, he teased the slit before sucking at the tip and pushing back down. He pulled his hand away as Law moaned.

Luffy's slick fingers brushed against Law's balls as he continued sucking him off. He caressed the underside gently, teasing, before he brushed across his entrance. His tongue ran heavy over his cock one last time as he pulled off. Circling with his middle finger, he used his free hand to spread Law's thighs a little more. Law lifted his hips for Luffy, a dark blush adorning his face, he watched as Luffy pushed his finger in. The teen kissed his stomach up to his chest as he pushed in and pulled out.

A small hiss slipped by Law's lips. Luffy kissed his neck and jaw soothingly, thrusting his finger as deep as he could inside Law. The next two joined soon, stretching as softly but as quickly as Luffy could manage. He felt the lustful moan vibrate against his lips on Law's throat and he smiled as he pressed his digits into that spot again.

"Torao," Luffy whisper sweetly. He fingers bumped the tender nerves again making Law mewl under Luffy. He licked his lips and kissed Law's whimper away as he pulled his hand back. Quickly pumping his own cock to spread the pre-cum, he aligned his dick with Law and pushed in. Law shuddered under him, gasping at the sudden pain. He breathed deeply through his nose and relaxed around Luffy as best as he could.

Luffy massaged the inside of Law's thigh with his thumb, waiting for Law to calm his breathing and ease into the sensation. He watched Law closely as he began to pull out. His name was whispered softly, the only coherent word Law could manage at the time as Luffy rocked into him gently. Luffy bit his lip and nuzzled against Law's neck, while he held Law's hips steady and snapped forward. Law cried out in pain and pleasure, arms wrapping around Luffy's shoulders firmly as Luffy began thrust in and out of him faster.

"Law," Luffy panted. "Fuck…" He slammed inside hard and fast, pulling one of Law's legs higher around his waist so he could fuck him deep. Law's moans became sharper and higher pitched once Luffy found his prostate again. He wrapped his hand around Law's cock and began pumping him. Law bucked up into him, rocking his hips back on Luffy's cock inside him. The tightness in his stomach burned with every push. His body was hot, surrounded by Luffy and still wrapped together in blankets. He raked his nails down Luffy's back as he arched off the bed into Luffy and came fast over their stomachs and chests, screams of ecstasy echoing around them. Law's muscles tightened around Luffy through his climax, sending him spiraling into a second orgasm. He groaned and spilled his seed inside. Law barely contained the whine as Luffy pulled out and fell beside him. They curled together, heart beats erratic against their ribs but happy and satisfied as they drifted into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

Law didn't want to move but someone was shaking his shoulder. He blinked, his vision opening to Luffy's wide brown eyes. He found himself leaning in and slanting his mouth over Luffy's. "Morning." He mumbled, as they pulled away, voice heavy with sleep.

Luffy chuckled with a grin. "It's not morning. Well, not really."

Law snorted. The window was covered in snow, and he could hear the wind blowing. Shadows danced across their skin from the still burning candle. Luffy was pressed up against him so close he could feel every breath through his chest, every muscle twitch, the press of his knee between his thighs. He licked his lips, the movement followed by Luffy's gaze. "How long have we been asleep?"

"Not very." Luffy fingers ran down Law's arms. "Robin is still up. Zoro too, keeping watch." He pressed a kiss to Law's collar.

The surgeon let Luffy slip his leg between his a little more. A certain hardness was making itself known against his thigh, and Luffy purred when Law's hand trailed down to his hip. He pushed Luffy gently until he rolled on to his back, Law hovering over him. Long, skillful fingers wrapped around his hardening member, feather light in their touches but quick with purpose as they began to pump the heated flesh. Luffy bit his lip, eyes fighting to stay open so he could watch. Law kissed him lightly, pulling the lower lip away from Luffy's teeth only to worry it with his own. He pressed his tongue against red lips and into the welcoming mouth. Their tongues danced playfully until the need for air made them pull away.

"How are you hard again?" Law asked, truly curious.

"It's cause…" Luffy was cut off as moan escaped him and he gasped as Law pulled on his balls, fondling them in his palm. "It's cold,"

Law looked at him curiously. "Maybe, but you can't tell me you're cold. Not like this."

Luffy's fussy efforts in building a blanket fort had ensured it held throughout the night and their activities. Even still it cocooned them protectively against the cold. Law grimaced at the thought of how dirty the linens were going to be when they finally got out of bed.

Luffy came in Law's hand once again. Law slipped his shirt off the rest of the way and tried clean what he could. "We need to take a shower." He sighed.

Luffy pouted. "But it's cold out there." He pulled Law down and snuggled up to him.

"There's a shower connected to this room." He petted Luffy's hair. "We should probably change the blankets too."

The teen huffed. "I might jump you in the shower." He admitted.

"How is that any different than staying here?"

"We'd be standing up."

Law groaned. "I wasn't aware you were so lazy." Luffy stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

Law swooped down and captured his mouth. He sucked on his tongue, pulling the wet appendage into his own mouth and twirling his tongue around it. Luffy moaned deeply into the kiss, arms wrapping around Law to hold him tight. Their lungs begged them to pull away, if only for a second, and they ended up cuddled in each other's arms again.

"Why don't we just stay here until the blizzard is over and then clean up." Luffy suggested.

"Because-" Law's argument was lost as Luffy pounced on him again with kisses. "Fine!" He conceded. "You're going to regret this later." Law promised looming over him.


End file.
